


Harsh Freedom (DISCONTINUED)

by yagis_oneand_only



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: F/M, Western, Wild West AU, cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagis_oneand_only/pseuds/yagis_oneand_only
Summary: An abusive husband slips up and gives you the chance to run away. But you get caught up in something much bigger, much more dangerous than you ever expected.
Relationships: Amayado Rei & Reader, Amayado Rei x Reader, Amayado Rei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Harsh Freedom (DISCONTINUED)

When you first met Travis, you were completely smitten. He was a handsome, wealthy, well-loved sheriff, coming from a family of lawmakers. You were freshly eighteen, a little older than peak marriage time, but still available nonetheless. Your parents just wanted you married and out of the house. They had owned stables and a lot of popular, well-bred horses. They cared more for their business than they did for their nuisance of a daughter. They didn’t need you. They already had a son to continue the family business.

Travis had met you while you were walking through town, picking up some apples for the stable. You were struggling, and the kind sheriff he is, helped you carry the large and heavy bag. With a smile and the brushing of hands, a new emotion had developed in your heart, making your stomach fill to the brim with fluttering nerves. He had charmed his way into your life, to say the least, and it wasn’t but six months later that you were married and living together. Life felt good, for a short while. And those fleeting moments were the best in your life. But then came the drinking. Then the gambling. Then he stopped going to his job. His true nature showed himself, and it was as if you had been slammed to the ground with the weight of your heavy mistake. 

Two years later, he had accumulated mountains of debt that he spent most of his money trying to pay off. Travis had started blaming you, saying if you hadn’t come into the picture, he would’ve continued living his happy and simple life. He loved you, he said, but you only brought him pain. And you should feel that pain. You did, in various ways. From refusing to look at you, not letting you go out to the house, drunken nights and raised fists, you had felt the pain he wanted you to feel. When the debtors had come to collect the rest of the money, he had tried something that made you feel even more pain than you thought imaginable.  
And that brought you to where you were now. 

“How much for her?”

“What?” Your eyes widened and you looked at your husband.

“She’s beautiful, and innocent to boot. A lady like her surely should be enough to pay off my debt.” Travis said.

“I think we can work with that,” One of the debtors smiled. “But we might need some discussions to see if you ain’t just rippin’ us off.”

“For sure,” Travis agreed, extending his hand. “Please, have a seat. (Y/n), be a doll and get us something to drink.”

You nodded, almost as if it were second nature, numb to what just happened, and went into the kitchen. Snap out of it. Snap out of it. You shouldn’t let this happen. Why were you letting this happen? You needed a plan. Sneaking out of the house as your husband charmed the debtors into letting you be the rest of the pay was a good of chance than just standing, waiting to be sold off like some object. It was, he was, despicable, truly, but it broke your heart. You loved Travis. You sincerely did. But you also feared him the same. Your breath was slow and shaky as you snuck into the bedroom. There were emergency savings you had hidden away in your wardrobe, in case you needed it. You grabbed a satchel and stuffed the money inside. You walked back out again and paused. They were still deep in conversation. This was a good time as ever. You opened the back door, finally making your way out. You shut it quietly and practically ran to your horse.

“Hey!” Tavis shouted.

You looked back to see the debtors standing and watching as Travis chased you, and started running even faster. You quickly got up onto your horse, gripping the reins tightly. You felt a tug on your dress and looked down to see Travis trying to pull you down. There was an evil glint in his eyes. You knew right there that if you didn’t leave, you would die. 

“Get off!” You shouted, kicking him away.

“Come, now my little fawn,” He hissed sweetly. “You can’t leave your loyal husband here, now can you?”

“You’re trying to sell me!” You yelled, kicking him hard in the chest. “Loyal ain’t the word I’m thinkin’! You can’t keep me here!”

“Fine then,” He laughed, backing away and clutching his chest. “Leave. But you’ll come back. You always will.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Yes, you will. And you know why?” He winked at you, smiling. “Because you love me. I own you.”

You whipped the reins, and the horse galloped off. You rode as fast as you could, the wind drying the tears on your face. You wouldn’t go back. You couldn’t. You weren’t leaving behind much. You had no family left, no one else to go to. He had taken everything from you. Now, you only had a couple hundred dollars to your name.

•••

After two days of riding, you had finally come across a town that you believed was far enough from him. The very first thing you did was go to the general store and buy some food and water. You were starving, only having survived on the measly scraps you begged for at passing houses. You almost got shot a couple of times, which isn’t surprising. But you were so damn hungry and you were not going to starve to death. You were too dignified for that. Even if you had little dignity left.

“Sir,” You asked, handing the clerk money for the food. “Do you know if there’s any houses here for sale?”

“New in town?” The clerk said, opening the register. 

“Yes,” You sighed. “I’ve been riding for two days now and thought this town looked quite nice…I’d think I’d like to settle down here.”

“Well, ma’am, the bank is just across the street. I think I remember something about a house being for sale.”

“Oh, thank you.” You said.

“Here, take this,” The clerk said, placing some cured meat in a brown bag with the rest of the food. “As a welcome gift.”

“Thank you,” You tilted your head slightly. “Sincerely, thank you. You have a good day.”

You took the bag and immediately went straight across the street. The bank sat between the saloon and the doctor’s. You looked down at yourself and sighed. The one dress you had was soiled from sleeping on the ground, and you were sure you didn’t smell too great either. But this was better than nothing. Once you had a house, the first thing you wanted to do was take a nice long bath. You walked into the bank and immediately bumped into someone and dropped your bag. It was a young, silver-haired man, dressed in a fine suit. 

“Oh! I do apologize,” You said, bending down to get the bag.

“Apologizes are mine, Miss,” He said, picking up the bag for you. “Here you are.”

“Thank you.” You smiled.

“Mr. Aohitsugi! There’s a telegraph waiting for you in the office!” A man said, waving him over.

“Understood,” Mr. Aohitsugi smiled and nodded to you. “Good day.”

You watched as the man walked into the main office. He must be the manager or something of the like here. But at such a young age? You walked up to the clerk’s desk and set down your belongings. He eyed you, a hint of disgust flashed in his eyes. You brushed your matted hair back and smiled as brightly as you could. Since your appearance didn’t make a good first impression, you were relying on your smile and charm to do the work.

“Miss,” The banker said, nodding his head slightly. “How may I help you?”

“I just arrived in town, and I heard there is a house for sale. I’d like to purchase it, please.” You drawled.

“Well, miss, you haven’t even seen the house yet. How do you know if it’s up to par?” The banker said, pulling out the papers for the house. “We don’t just sell houses on the willy nilly here, ma’am. This is a professional establishment, after all.”

“Fine,” Your smile faltered slightly, and you gripped your satchel strap. “What are the details of the house?”

“One story, four rooms, one wash room, fully furnished. Just on the outside of town. Closest establishments are the stables and the post office. Total cost is $4,000.” The clerk read from the papers. 

“F-four thousand?” The smile disappeared from your face.

“Will that be a problem?”

You sighed and closed your eyes. You only had seven hundred. That’s all you could hide from him. He had taken the rest of the money, never allowing you to even touch it. But you needed this house. There were two options: take out a loan, or try to find someplace cheaper. Honestly, you were tired of running. Travis could never find you here. You could probably live out the rest of your life peacefully without him.

“I’d like to take out a loan for three thousand and three hundred dollars, please.” You said, taking out your money and setting it on the counter. “I can pay the rest with this.”

“What?” The clerk’s eyes widened. “M-ma’am are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure. No matter the conditions.”

“Well, al-alright then.” The clerk fumbled around for some papers before pulling them out and clearing his throat and gaining his composure. “If you can just sign here, you will be agreeing to the loan and all the consequences of not paying it back. That is limited but not restricted to reclaiming the house and any other of your personal belongings that will pay off debt, including your personal services. Payment can be $25.28 monthly over a time period of twelve years, or $103.20 quarterly over twelve years or until the debt is paid off. There is an interest rate of 2%. Which would you like?”

“I suppose...I suppose every four months.” You said, signing the papers and sliding them over.

“Alright then,” The clerk wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to you, along with the key. “The first payment will be on July 17th. Here’s the key and the map. Do you have any questions, Mrs. ...Longston?”

“Oh! I forgot, that’s no longer correct.” Your heart slammed into your chest as you scratched out his last name and wrote your maiden one. “It’s no longer Mrs. Longston. Just call me (Y/n).”

“Well, alright. Pleasure doing business with you, Miss (Y/n). Welcome to town.”

You waved a small goodbye and headed out of the bank. Your horse huffed as you pat her head and climbed on the saddle. A small smile was on your face. You may be working hard for the rest of your life, but at least you had a house. At least you weren’t trapped in a miserable place that once brought you happiness. Your horse happily trotted along, matching your mood. As you rode, you took a look around the town. It was a nicer place, which probably explained the prices. Everyone seemed to keep to themselves, the occasional person saying a greeting. You passed the local jail. There was a sheriff standing outside, and he waved at you. You turned your head, avoiding eye contact.

“Miss!” The sheriff called. “Excuse me!”

With a sigh, you reluctantly stopped your horse. The sheriff jogged up to you. He was tall and slender, with slicked-back hair. He wore a fine tailored suit, with glasses perched on his nose. He held a hat in his hand, the other resting on the gun in his holster. A shiver ran down your spine, and you felt yourself grow nauseous.

“Well, hi there, miss.” He smiled, looking up at you. “You new in town?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rei and I love RDR. So I had to combine the two.


End file.
